Maximum Ride: Time is Up
by topaz emeralds
Summary: New powers, new bad guys, new criminal records, new secrets, new places, and new discoveries. And of course, saving the world. My own version of the fifth Maximum Ride book. Romance, action, suspense, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Traffic

Chapter 1  
Max's Point of View

* * *

I gripped the wheel tightly and did a swift turn to the right, in case anyone was following 'our' car. It was a big truck with tinted glass windows. Usually, I would have picked a different car to jack, something a little less bulky. I liked that the windows were tinted, though. It meant we could see them way easier then they could see us.

Why were we driving, you might ask? Because Akila weights a freakin' _ton_. There was no way we would be able to carry her. She is almost as heavy as me!

Anyways, we were heading to the coordinates the Voice had given me. As always, ithe Voice was mysterious about what exactly was at the coordinates, like it was about _everything_. The Voice had never really led me to danger without me knowing it before though, so I wasn't really that worried. I'm still Max though, so I still was as up tight as usual.

Roughly an hour after we had 'borrowed' the truck I was slamming my hand down on the steering wheel, causing the horn to blare. Traffic. I hated it. There was nothing worse then going 5 miles per hour bumper to bumper in traffic with 5 other kids in the car.

It only got worse when Gazzy started singing 999 flyboys charging on the wall. And no, I didn't accidently add an extra 9.

After 3 hours of this I was just about to rip off the top of the truck and fly away screaming. Trust me, I considered it. Instead I decided to entertain myself by imagining the car in front of us exploding. The guy in the slug bug was getting on my last nerves. Every five seconds he would honk the horn. As if that would make the traffic clear.

**_KABOOM!_**

Wow, I had a pretty good imagination. In my mind I could see the bug' burst into flames, the jerk jumping out of the vehicle, screaming wildly. I could even hear the explosion and his screaming. I could also picture the flocks astonished faces and see them prepare for a battle.

Wait, I _wasn't_ imagining it.


	2. Chapter 2: New Ability

Chapter 2  
Max's Point of View

* * *

"Wowsers, that sounded exciting." Total said jumping towards the front seat to see what had happened.

I blinked, staring at the flames. The flock was unbuckling their seatbelts and staring at me, expecting an order. What had just happened? Finally I snapped out of my trance, as Fang shook my shoulders. I turned my head away from the burning 'bug.

"Up and away?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at my lack of battle stance and still-buckled seat belt.

"Uhhhh." I looked over at the flames again and then shook my head, clearing my head. "Right, right. Everyone out of the car. No up and away just yet, though. We have got to see what caused all the commotion."

I threw open my door and jumped out. I heared 3 doors slam and looked over at my flock.

"Whitecoats? Flyboys? Itex?" Gazzy asked, looking from me to Fang.

"Oh my!" I heard Fang mumble. I stiffled a laugh.

"I didn't pick up any whitecoats or anything coming in anyone's thoughts. Someone would have seen whatever it was and if it was human I would have heard the thoughts." Angel said, furrowing her brow and looking extremely flustered.

"A bomb?" Total suggested, "I mean, it sounded like a bomb. I didn't get to see because someone refused to let me and Akila ride shot gun, so I don't know if it _looked_ like a bomb went off." He shot me a pointed look.

"It wasn't a bomb or anything man made." Iggy said.

"Whhhaaaat? How do you know that Iggy? Did you get a new power?! OMG that is soooo cool! So you can like, tell what kind of explosive thingys are? Neat-o!" Nudge said hurriedly, acting like her usually self. Chatty.

"No, no." Iggy replied quietly, sounding almost Fangish, "I can just tell. Always could. It's not a bomb. It's like it...spontaneously combusted on its own or something. The weird thing is that the gas didn't explode. Gas is extremely flammable...it doesn't make sense."

We all looked at him. I shivered. What had caused it? Was it possible that I did? I needed to talk to Fang about this. I was completely and utterly confused.

_You have a new power Maximum._ I heard the Voice say.

_Oh great._ I groaned. _I can blow things up. Perfect. Dandy._

_It's a useful ability Max. It could be very helpful in your mission. Think about it._

I frowned. Blowing things up with my mind was not on my list of 'Top Ten Coolest Powers'. The Voice was right though. It could be useful. Very useful. I would be able to blow up Flyboys and UDs'.

The more I thought about it, the more useful it seemed. Easy to make a camp fire. Burning down Itex branches. Demolishing Flyboys. Beating Omegas'. Destroying files and evidence. Setting the Red Haired Wonders hair on fire...

Ohhhh, I liked this new power. It did still seem kind of evil, though. Not like something you would use for good. It definitely be bad if Itex was using it.

And what if I accidently hurt one of the Flock? I didn't want to think of that. I'd never let that happen. I would be extremely careful.

The Flock. I couldn't tell them. Fang maybe, but not the others. What if they thought I blew up the slug bug on purpose? Like I was a 'bug hater or something. That might scare them.

I had way too many thoughts going through head. It was giving me a headache. The normal kind, not the head splitting kind. I was also suddenly aware of my six year old, mind reading friend.

Shoot. Angel didn't seem to have noticed my thoughts, though. She was watching Gazzy ask Iggy about the 'type' of explosion. If she knew what I had thought, she wasn't letting on. I grinned and Fang looked at me.

"Do I want to know?" he said quietly, too quietly for the rest of the flock to be able to hear.

I shook my head, "I'll talk to you about it later." I stepped away from him, towards the rest of the flock.

"Let's just get out of here. People are starting to get out of their cars." I gestured to the peoples' shocked expressions as they slowly got out of their trucks, cars, and SUVs.

I ran to the edge of the over pass and threw myself over it. I unleashed my wings and flew north, towards the nearest state park and soon heard five pairs of wings beating behind me. I was done traveling in a car for today. Besides, it was already six.

"Maaaax?" I heard Nudge call out.

I turned my head toward her. "Could we stay at a hotel tonight?" I shrugged and looked at Fang. He shrugged back. I sighed, "How about a vote?"

"Oh, a vote! Like they do for electing the president! Your kind of like our president, Max. Fang is like your vice prez and Iggy is like the Secretary of Defense or something. I guess we are just the rest of the cabinet. I can't remember what the other titles are. Wasn't one with money or something? I think I like credit cards better then money. It's sooooo much easier. Do-"

"STOP IT NUDGE!" Gazzy yelled, covering his ears. I shot him a look and he whined, "I'm sorry but for the love of all that is good and holy, my ears are bleeding!"

Nudge frowned and crossed her arms.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "All in favor of a tree, raise thy hand."

"Or paw."

Obviously, no one raised their hand...or paw. Not even me. I'd grown accustomed to the whole bed and shower thing. What can I say, I'm spoiled.

"All in favor of a hotel?" nine arms, two wings, and two paws shot up into the air. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy were holding up both hands. Angel and Gazzy were each raising a wing and Total was up on his hind legs.

Hotel it is then.


	3. Chapter 3: Shiny Hair

Chapter 3  
Max's Point of View

* * *

We found a cheap Motel 6 near by. It wasn't five star, but you didn't see me complaining. I checked us out two rooms. One for the girls, one for the guys. The two rooms were connected by a door, which could be locked or opened. Total had suggested (by that I meant rudely demanded) a separate room for the dogs. My response was an eye roll.

I fell the bed next to Nudge and Gazzy who were glued to the TV. Angel was sitting on the other bed with Total and Akila. She was petting Akila and chatting with Total. Fang and Iggy sat on the floor while Fang updated his blog.

Right now we were all in the girls room with the door opened to the guys room. I looked over at the alarm clock on the night stand. Nine o' clock. I frowned, the Flock needed some sleep. I got up off the bed and stood up.

"Okay guys. We've had a long day. How about we go get some sleep."

"I second that." said Total with a yawn, rolling over onto his back.

"But Max, I'm not tired." said Gazzy whined. He was still glued to the TV.

I put my hands on my hips, "Sorry Gazzy but we all need to go to bed because-"

"Max needs her beauty sleep." Iggy snickered. Fang chuckled.

I glared at him. That was NOT what I was going to say. "I'm glaring at you right now Iggy."

"I can tell. Your burning a whole in my shirt."

My eyes widened as I remembered my new found ability. I was already burning holes in shirts! "OH MY GOD! I am?! I'm so sorry Iggy! I-"

"He was being sarcastic, Max." Fang said, cocking an eyebrow and shooting me a questioning look.

I bit my lip, "I knew that!"

Well, _crap_. So much for being secretive. Iggy really had me worried for a second though.

Iggy shook his head, "Your insane."

Like I didn't already know that.

Nudge and Gazzy looked at me oddly and I gave Fang a we'll-talk-later look. He closed his laptop and stood up. I held out my fist. Almost immediately five fists stacked on top of mine.

"Okay guys. Outta here." Fang ushered Iggy and the Gasman out of the room and looked at me, "I'll take first watch."

"No it's fine, I'll do it." I said shaking my head at him. I could take first watch. He didn't have to always do it. He shrugged and went into the other room.

I looked over at Angel. She was already alseep, Total and Akila snoozing at her side. I smiled and went to tuck her in. I carefully pulled the covers back and tucked her in. She stirred, but didn't wake up. I kissed her forehead and glanced over at Nudge. She yawned and nodded her head, "Goodnight Max. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night. Don't let the bedbugs bite." I grinned and leaned over to tuck her in too. Nudge smiled up at me before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.

I sighed and headed over to the doorway between the two rooms. Iggy and Gazzy were already asleep, from what I could tell, but you never knew with them. Fang was locking the outside door and sliding a dresser in front of it, the same way we had done in the girls room. I sat down in the doorway so I could keep an eye on everyone.

Fang turned toward me and walked over to sit with me.

"We'll both do watch." he whispered. I nodded and remained quiet, staring up at the ceiling. Iggy started snoring, a sign that he was actually asleep. Gazzy soon joined in. I _knew_ they were really tired!

We remained silent for a long while, sitting side by side, listening to the rest of the flock snore. Fang broke the silence, "You wanna tell me what that was all about earlier?"

"Only if you tell me how you get your hair that shiny."

"I don't wash it."

"Ahhh, I see."

"Seriously, though. What is going on. You've been acting weirdly ever since that car exploded." he said quietly. His voice was barely audible over Iggy and Gazzy's loud snoring.

"I think I have a new ability." I replied, cutting straight to the chase.

"And what would that be?"

"Making things explode."

"So you made the-"

"On accident."

"Oh."

I stayed quiet. What did Fang think? I was dying for him to say something, anything.

"So, you really think my hair is shiny?" he asked seriously.

Well, wasn't expecting that. I appreciated it though. I turned toward him and grinned. He smirked and winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

I think right then something changed. All the tension we had been feeling towards each other for the past few months kind of just melted away. Sort of like things used to be, when we had a home.

I yawned, but tried to cover it up as a sigh. Fang smirked, "Your tired. Go to sleep, I'll take watch."

"I'm really not that tired." Lie. Lie. Lie. I was exhausted.

"Yeah, right. Just go to sleep, Max." I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Your ridiculous, Max."

"No, you are."

"No, YOU are."

"Noooooo, you are." I said sleepily. I yawned again. I might as well take a short nap. I rested my head on his shoulder. Yeah, yeah, I know. I was REALLY tired, okay?!

Fang went stiff, but then relaxed. He put his arm around me slowly and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was Fang humming in my ear.

* * *

"AW!"

I jolted awake, making me bump heads with Fang.

"OW!" Fang and I yelled at the same time. I quickly jerked away from him, rubbing the side of my head.

"You guys look so cute together!" I heard Nudge coo. I glared at her. She grinned.

"FANG'S BLUSHING!" yelled out Gazzy. Iggy started laughing.

"Am not! Max just smacked her hard head into my face!" I punched Fang in the shoulder and jumped up.

"Very funny, Fang."

Angel was rubbing her eyes and stretched. Total jumped off of the bed and yawned, "It's too earlier."

I looked at the clock "It's 10 o' clock Total. That is hardly considered early. Maybe if your like in China or something it is early, but not here."

"So, did we miss the complementary breakfast?" Gazzy asked.

I nodded, "Let's hit the road. We've got a late start. We'll stop somewhere to eat after we leave here."

"I want some waffles. With boysenberry syrup." Total said.

"I want toast! Ham! Cheese! Biscuits!" Nudge said hungrily.

"PANCAKES!" yelled Gazzy.

"Me not cooking!" I rolled my eyes at Iggy's remark.

"Eggs." Fang mumbled, still rubbing the side of his head. Wimp.

"Okay, I get it. We are all hungry." I grabbed my already packed backpack, "Now let's go get some chow."


	4. Chapter 4: Attack

Chapter 4  
Max's Point of View

* * *

We stole another car. This one was a hummer. Yeah, I know, it's a gas guzzler and we were destroying the environment by driving/stealing such a vehicle. Call me a hypocrite all you want, it was the only thing in the parking lot that would fit all of us.

Fang got a nice smirk out of my car choice and started to quote my Congress speech before a punched him in the shoulder.

After a few minutes of driving we found a nice, 50s style diner on the outskirts of town. It wasn't crowded, and it looked harmless enough.Though, Total was angry, because it was no dogs aloud. Angel was upset too, because I wouldn't let her 'convince' the waitress to let Akila and Total in. They had each others company and I planned on getting them a doggy bag (haha, get it?!), so I didn't think we needed to manipulate anybody, yet.

We sat down in a booth at a window, next to the door, and ordered our usual amount of food. **A lot.**

The waitress brought us back our food a little while later. She had to make four trips, but we finally got our food. Lemme' tell you. It was crowded in that booth. Six mutant kids, each with about three plates and two drinks crowded into a booth meant for only four people? It was very tight, but we managed.

We dug in, acting like homeless children who hadn't been properly fed for a long, long time. Oh wait, we WERE.

_Fang is thinking about you, Max._

No, it wasn't the Voice.

It was Angel.

She was smirking at me from across the table. At her comment I started to choke on the milk I had been swallowing.

What was that supposed to mean?!

The rest of the flock stared at me and Angel giggled. Fang and Nudge's eyes darted from me to Angel as Gazzy and Iggy erupted into laughter.

_ANGEL! _I screamed at her in my head. _What was that for?!_

_I was just telling you that Fang was thinking about you. I'm really, really, sorry I made you choke, Max._

_What do you mean he was thinking about me? _I asked curiously.

Angel's eyes sparkled and she grinned. _He was just thinking about you._

_Care to be specific?_

_He was thinking about how much he-_

I never found out what she was going to say...implant into my head...whatever you want to call it. At that moment something supremely bad happened. And I mean, really bad.

Glass shattered every where around us. The windows, drinking glasses, and everything else made out of glass split into about a billion pieces. Everyone in the small diner screamed. I shielded myself from the flying glass and I heard Angel and Nudge's screaming.

"Hello, Maximum Ride." said a robotic voice as I was roughly grabbed by the collar of my shirt and lifted into the air. I kicked the flyboy in the chest, "Hello, 92384. " He immediately dropped me and I did a swift punch in his robotic face, causing his head to fly off . "Goodbye, 92384."

Before I could catch my breath again two more Flyboys came after me chanting, "Come with us. We will take you. You and your Flock will be eliminated." I jumped out the shattered window and flew up into the air, the flyboys chasing after me. I kicked one in the back of the spine, making him fall back to the ground. Two more took his place.

I got kicked in the kidney by one of the flyboys and I gasped for breath. I recovered quickly and suddenly smirked. I'd remembered my new 'gift'. As the flyboys headed towards me I pictured them exploding, and what-do-ya-know. They did!

I looked down at the flock who were fighting below me. Iggy and Gazzy were each fighting two flyboys while Nudge and Angel took on a group of three. Fang was surrounded by four but was holding his own. I would have blown them up, but the Flock was too close the flyboys. Six flyboys came after me now and I turned my gaze away from the Flock.

It was too easy. They couldn't even touch me. The problem was, every time I killed one, another would take it's place. It was like there was an endless supply of flyboys. Still, I wasn't even breaking a sweat anymore.

The Voice remained oddly silent, which was very unusual. Usually, in a fight the Voice was there, helping me out by telling me what moves to make. This time I felt really alone.

I heard Angel scream and looked down to see her crumble to the floor. Oh no! Fang hurridly kicked some flyboy butt and hurried to her. I watched from above and started to sweep down to help.

That's when things took a turn for the worst. Gazzy got distracted by Angel's scream and got hit, hard, by a flyboy he was fighting. He fell. Iggy rushed to Gazzy, but was attached by ten or so flyboys before he could get to him. Soon Iggy was down, too. Nudge was grabbed by a group of flyboys and I lost sight of her.

I screamed, "NO!"

There was nothing I could do, though. Fang and I were the only ones left still fighting and I felt fear, fury, and sadness at the scene unfolded. The mental kind of pain was much worse then the physical. I needed to know my Flock was okay. I needed to know that Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel were okay and not...dead.

CRACK! I felt something hard hit the back of my head and a scream left my lips. I could feel my skull crack open and a pain I can't even describe washed over me. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

Chapter 5  
Max's Point of View

* * *

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes slowly, very slowly. I looked up too see bright, fluorescent lights. I couldn't remember how I'd got here and I didn't know where I was. All I knew was that my head hurt like hell.

I closed my eyes tightly and tried to concentrate.

Suddenly, my memory came flooding back to me like a dam breaking.

The Flock! I jerked my head up, but I was in a room by myself. Oh, no. My arms and legs were restrained to the bed I was on and I wore only a hospital nightgown. Where was I? Somewhere, somewhere bad, that's all I knew.

Where were the Flock? Were they okay? Did they escape? Or...did things take a turn for the worst? I pushed those thoughts out of my mind. Fang might have saved them. Another question popped into my head. How long had I been out?

I looked around the room. There was a cabinet to my right. A door was open to the cabinet, showing various different knifes, electronics, and needles. My stomach clenched.

Where they going to 'retire' me?

I cursed loudly. Things had never been this bad. We'd been captured numerous times, but nothing as bad as this. We'd never been separated from each other when captured. Maybe the bad guys were getting smarter and realized that it would be oh-so-much harder for us to escape if we weren't all together.

I was alone. No flock and no Voice. I was alone to face what might be my death.

I let my head fall back down and shut my eyes tightly. This sucked. There was nothing I could do. I couldn't escape. It was hopeless.

That didn't mean I was giving up, though. I was Maximum Ride, I never, ever gave up. I wasn't going down without some sort of fight. I wiggled, trying to loosen my restraints. No luck. They were tight, and it was hard enough to move around.

I opened my eyes and glared at my restraints. Stupid buggers. If only I could get them off.

Oh, wait. I could! I closed my eyes and pictured them burning off. Sure, I might get some burn marks, but hey, at least I'd be free!

"Ow!" I cried as I felt the flames on my wrists and ankles. My eyes flew open and I pulled my ankles and wrists away from the now burning restraints. I looked at my wounds. Ouch, they looked bad. I winced and tore off a long piece of bed sheet and started wrapping up my wounds quickly. I glanced at the restraints. They were completely gone, just four black burn marks were they had been. Surprisingly, the fire hadn't spread to anything else.

I finished wrapping my burns and ran to the door. It wasn't locked. I felt like laughing. Whoever had captured me had left the door unlocked. Stupid.

I ran down the hallway, which was completely empty, luckily. I looked at the doors to the rooms, hoping to see something that would tell me my flock was in there. I found a closet labeled 'Supplies' and smirked. I opened the door and went inside.

There were needles on a glass shelf on the wall and a few other various medical/science things that I wouldn't really want to know the name of. There, off to the side was a hanger of scrubs and a few white coats. I shivered as I made my way over to the rack. I picked up a pair of scrubs and a white coat my size and hurriedly cut two slits in the back of the scrubs for my wings, and left the white coat intact. I changed into them fastly and pulled my hair back with a scrunchy in one of the white coats pockets. Slowly I walked out of the closet.

My disguise was perfect.

I walked down the halls, trying to look scary and threatening. I saw a man turn the corner in front of me and held my breath as he walked down the hallway towards me. I stopped dead in my tracks. The man was Jeb. He noticed my stopping and looked up at me. His face went to a shocked look.

"Max?! What are you doing-" I pushed past him and ran down the hall. No way was I getting caught again.

"MAX! COME BACK!"

I kept running and rounded the corner, pushing past a group of white coats. I kept running but I could hear Jeb chasing after me.

"Max! I want to help!" I snorted. Any, little shred of faith or trust I had in him since she had last seen him was washed away when she saw him at this horrible place. There was no way she could trust him if he was working at the place that had captured her.

I came to a complete stop, almost smacking into the wall in front of her as I hit a dead end. I turned around and prepared to fight.

"Max, I can-"

"WHERE IS THE FLOCK?!" I asked angrily as I hoisted him off the ground by his clean, white coat.

"Max-"

"Where are they?!" I repeated, feeling my anger rising. No body, and I mean no body could keep me from my flock. Especially, when they were in danger.

Jeb looked at me, "Please put me down, Maximum. And be reasonable."

"I put you down when you tell me where the Flock is, _Daddy_." I said coldly, still holding him by his collar.

"There not here." I dropped him to the ground and put my bare foot on his chest. Maybe I should have stolen some shoes too...

"Where. Are. They."

"I don't know Max. Now please let me up." he said patiently.

"JEB! I'm not playing with you here. You tell me were they are and I don't kick your traitorous, lying, a-"

"They escaped a month ago, Max."

I pushed down harder on his chest, "Impossible. I just woke up today. We just got here. A month ago we were in Antarctica."

"No, Max. You've been here for nearly a month and a half."

I blinked rapidly. A month and a half? Two god-forsaken months I'd been here?! No, I wouldn't believe it.

"Impossible." I said through gritted teeth.

"It's the truth. They escaped the night before they were to be retir- murdered. Now, will you please let me-"

Suddenly, red, flashing lights came on overhead and I knew I needed to get out of there, fast.

I removed my foot from his chest and pulled him up roughly.

"I don't know what your playing at Jeb, but you better be telling the truth or else it will be so, so bad for you." I released his arm from my grasp, causing him to stumble.

I spotted a window through an open doorway and ran towards it. I jumped through the window, shattering the glass. I ripped off the white coat I had been wearing and flew off into the night, not knowing where I was or where I was going.

I flew up high, felling exhausted and over whelmed. Was Jeb telling the truth? Had I really been there for that long?

I needed a safe place to land so I could clear my head and get some sleep. I swooped down towards an old, abandoned warehouse, deciding that it looked safe enough to sleep at.

I landed on the roof and fell in a heap to the floor. I covered my face with my crudely bandaged wrists and sobbed.

I was alone.

I was exhausted.

I was hungry.

I was confused.

But most of all, I was scared. For my Flock and for myself. I hoped they were okay and that Jeb had told the truth and that they had escaped. I hoped they weren't worried about me and I hoped that Fang was taking good care of them. I hoped that they didn't think I was dead.

I hugged my knees to my face and cried. And cried. And cried. I wondered how I had let this happen. How I'd let us be torn apart again and how I'd let us be caught. I was so, so stupid.

I took a deep breath of air and tried to calm myself. I needed a plan, but first I needed some sleep. I stopped my crying, telling myself that I was being a baby. I'd been through worst, hadn't I?

Okay, maybe I hadn't. I'd never, ever been alone for so long before.

I yawned and cradled myself just as the rain began to pour. Great, just great.

I promised myself that tomorrow I would find the flock, I would make everything alright again, and then I'd kick Itex, the School, and anyone else who wanted to separate us's ass.

I'd teach them all that no one, no one makes Maximum Ride cry and gets away with it.


	6. Chapter 6: Barely Coping

Chapter 6  
Fang and Max's Point of View

* * *

**_FPOV_**

* * *

I'd lost my best friend, my sister, and my life in one day. Then again, so did Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy.

Max was gone and there was nothing at all I, or anyone else, could do about it. She wouldn't come back like Ari had, that I was sure of. Why would they bring back the one they had killed?

It was my fault she was dead. If I had fought a little harder, tried harder to help her escape, or have thought of an escape plan faster, she would have lived.

Not to mention the Flock and I wouldn't have had to see her tortured and killed.

It had been exactly one month since she was murdered. Every day her death replayed in my mind over and over, driving me insane.

It was like a living hell for me, but I am trying to stay strong for everyone else. They need a leader. I hide my feelings well, but I'm sure they could see it was killing me, too.

I think Angel and I had taken it the worst. Not to make it seem like everyone else was taking it easy. Angel had barely eaten and cried a lot. Nudge and Gazzy were still hopeful, but you could tell they are messed up, too. Iggy grumbled a lot and was moody. And Total didn't talk unless he was hungry.

I felt Angel curl up into my lap as I stared into the camp fire we were sitting around. She sniffled and buried her head in my chest. I kept my eyes on the fire, trying to keep the things I didn't want to see out of my head as I wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't keep the thoughts out of my mind for long, though.

_We all were in dog crates, all except Max. I hadn't seen her since we'd been captured. That was a week ago. _

_Something kicked my crate and I looked up. It was one of the new white coats, one of the young ones. He bent down in front of my crate and smirked, "Your in for a show today."_

_That didn't sound good. Dread swept over me, but I didn't let it show. I said nothing as he opened my crate and the crates of the Flock. I exited my crate slowly, not saying a word as Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy exited theirs. _

_The white coat turned to us and said before exiting the room, "Now you'll see what is going to happen to all of you." _

_The lights went off except for a projector and a screen to the left of us. I looked over at it as Max's face appeared on the screen._

"_Max!" squealed Angel._

_She was in a room with a white coat, was strapped to a bed. Max glared at the white coat. A few machines were attached to her, one being a heart monitor. He laughed at her and put down his clip board._

"_Your going to die today, Max."_

"_Not if I can help it." she said sharply as he put on his latex gloves._

"_Max, there is no hope left for you. Your minutes away from your death." _

_She opened her mouth to say something but closed it. She let her head fall back on the bed and took a deep breath, "Whatever."_

_The white coat opened a cabinet and pulled out a tray. He set the tray next to the bad and picked up a shot._

"_Wow, just a shot. I'd imagined you white coats to be a bit more creative then a wittle bitty shot."_

"_The shot is for stimulating your senses. Making your death more painful then it would have been." He inserted the shot into her right arm._

_She paled slightly and glared at him, "At least you guys are finally getting smarter. You might as well kill me already, though. My Flock is dead." She sounded pained and I felt like yelling that we weren't dead and that she couldn't give up hope._

"_That's right, Max." He picked up a scalpel and I flinched, involuntarily. He pulled up her shirt slightly, revealing her stomach and part of her tucked-in wings._

"_This is going to hurt, Max."_

_She snorted and rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock. I figured that out when you said the whole 'more painful then it would have been' thing."_

_The white coat frowned and gripped the scalpel. He slowly pressed it into her stomach and started cutting down vertically. _

_Gazzy yelled out, "NO!" Nudge began to sob._

_Max winced and clenched her jaw, stopping herself from screaming as the white coat-_

"STOP IT FANG! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Angel burst into tears and leapt from my lap. She unfurled her wings and shot up into the sky.

Nudge looked over at me and said quietly, "I'll be back." Nudge took off after Angel.

I sighed and pulled out my laptop, deciding to check my blog to keep my mind off of it.I hadn't updated my blog since we'd been captured and I decided to write a new entry...about Max.

**Welcome to Fang's Blog  
****You are visitor number 8,817,222**

**Dear Max,**

**I still can't believe your gone. The invincible Maximum Ride. Gone forever. **

**This is really hard for me, Max. You were basically everything. For me and the Flock. **

**You have no idea how much we are struggling. I don't know how you always stayed so tough. Being leader is hard. I figured that out when I left you, Angel, and Nudge, but it's so much more difficult now.**

**Angel and Gazzy miss their mom and Nudge and Iggy miss their sister.**

**There were so many things I should have said. So many things I needed to say to you.**

**Max, I tried to tell you, but I didn't. I should have made you listen, should have just told you. I didn't, though. Remember that time in the cave? Or when we were in Washington? Or Antarctica? I almost told you then. I didn't. I should have. **

**We are all going to miss you. We all love you. We'll never forget you.**

**Your Brother, Your Friend, Your Right Hand Man,  
****Fang**

* * *

**_MPOV_**

* * *

I woke at around 3 in the morning. I was cold, but at least the rain had stopped. I shivered and shook the rain from my wings. I took a deep breath and started to think.

"There's always a plan." I muttered to myself.

Great, first a voice in my head, then I'm talking to myself. Can I get any crazier?! Well, might as well embrace the craziness. Besides, no one could hear me.

"First, find out were I'm at."

I looked around at the other warehouses nearby. One seemed to be still operating. I read the sign on the side of the building. It was a jean company. Well, that didn't tell me anything. I decided to fly to the nearest town at around 7 and try to figure out where I was at. From there I didn't know what I'd do. For now I just needed to find were I was at.

I fell back asleep and woke up at sunrise. I sat on top of the roof of the warehouse. I watched as the sun rose and tried to recall any memories I had of the past month and a half. I turned up blank, no memories what so ever. I sighed and stood up, stretching my wings. I stood at the edge of the roof jumped.

I spotted a town nearby. I flew down behind a Walmart and walked around the side of the building. I figured I could find someone in there that could tell me were I was at. Walking into the store I headed towards the greeter, an old woman who looked about 102. She had pink hair, a wrinkled face, and a pair of big, round glasses on.

"Excuse me?" I said sweetly.

"Yes, dear? Do you want a sticker? You look like you could need a sticker." she took a smiley face sticker from her pocket and stuck it onto my scrubs.

"Uhm," I said, looking down at my sticker and then back up at her, "I was wondering if you could tell me were exactly I am at? I'm lost."

"Garden City, Kansas! The best city in all of America! Anything else honey? Maybe you should go on inside and get yourself some-"

"Thank you!" I smiled at her and walked out of the store.

So now I knew where I was at, at least. Now what?


	7. Chapter 7: Car Crash

Chapter 7  
Max and Fang's Point of view  
OPTION C

* * *

**_MPOV_**

* * *

I decided to steal a car. It didn't take as much energy as flying, but it was more frustrating. I thought, well, I guess I didn't really think. Choosing a car over flying was ridiculously stupid.

I figured I could sleep in the car at night, though, and that was much more appealing then my other choices.

Did I take into consideration that I didn't have a license? Heck no!

Did I think about how I had no money to get the car some juice when it needed it? Nope.

Did I think about the fact that I could barely drive? Sort of...

I was so incredibly stupid. Luckily, my stupidity paid off...in the end. Kudos to crazy Max for that.

Anyways, I stole the car. Soon I was on the highway, no idea what so ever of were I was going and no Voice to tell me which way to go. I learned a long time ago to trust my instincts though, so I did.

My instincts led me straight to a speed trap. I didn't even notice that I was supposed to be going 45 mph now instead of 60. The cop car behind me did, though.

I heard a siren wail suddenly and I jumped. Crap. I had no Angel to help me 'convince' the cop...

I dropped my speed down to 45, but it was too late. I was already in trouble. I looked in my rearview mirror and made a split decision. Flee. No way was I getting arrested for speeding, steeling a car, and not having a license. I'd have to explain the wings, burn marks, and blood stains, too. Not to mention the fact that I probably couldn't make metal bars explode.

I really didn't want to get sent to juvy or a mental institute...or a zoo so I slammed my foot on the pedal and started weaving between cars at 100 mph. I gripped the steering wheel tightly and swerved dangerously. The cop car was still behind me, keeping up with me. Soon I heard more cop cars join in the chase.

Great Max, now you started a high speed chase. Wasn't that what my whole life was anyway? Me being chased. By multiple parties, I might add. Ten, to be exact.

I continued to be chased and I was growing more panicy my the second. Especially when I heard the helicopters overhead. I didn't have a good history with helicopters.

My choices were 1) let them take me off 2) fly away 3) disappear 4) blow up some stuff. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to pick.

I ran into a parked vehicle at 99 miles per hour.

* * *

**_FPOV_**

* * *

We were at a sports bar. Suprisingly, Angel had suggested it. She'd said we should go since we'd never been to one. Since when did she like sports? I raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, but complied.

Angel and Total had been acting odd since this morning. For some reason they were...cheerful. I didn't ask about it though. Total had also been more...boastful? I wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but I figured I would find out soon enough.

The six, never mind, five, of us winged kids sat down in a booth near the exit door. Total and Akila were sitting under our booth. Angel had taken care of the whole 'no dogs' and paying thing. I didn't have a problem with Angel persuading people like Max did. Of course, that might have been because of the fact that I didn't care now. Max and I had agreed that we shouldn't let her do it, but that didn't really matter now.

I sat next to Angel, who was bouncing on her chair, looking up at the TV.

_Fang_, I heard Angel say in her sweet, persuasive, little-girl voice. I sighed inwardly and shot her and answer.

_Yes?_

_When does the news come on?_

_At, uhm, six?_

_What time is it now?_

I shrugged and nodded my head towards the clock on one of the walls.

_That says five, fifty-five._

I nodded.

_Thank you, Fang. _She turned towards me and shot a brilliant smile. My mouth opened to ask her what the heck she was so happy about the news for, but I closed it. I took a deep breath and looked around at the- my- flock members.

Nudge was at the end of the booth leaning against the wall. She had her eyes closed, but she wasn't sleeping. Gazzy sat next to her. He was messing with a napkin, tearing it into pieces. Iggy sat on the end of the booth, staring into space, the only thing he could stare at, I guess. Angel was beside me on the other end of the booth looking up at the TV every five seconds.

I looked at the clock and shot a thought at Angel, _The news is coming on._ She smiled at me and Total jumped up onto her lap. I looked up at the screen, trying to see what was so interesting about the news.

An anchor woman came onto the screen, cheerfully welcoming them to the five o' clock news. She had blonde hair, the same color Max's was. I swallowed.

"A car chase has been taking place on-" I tuned it out. Angel kicked me under the table and said, out loud, "Watch the news Fang! Watch it carefully."

I looked up at the screen, along with the rest of the flock. Angel must have wanted them to watch, too. What was up with her? Did she want to be a news anchor when she grew up or something?

That's when something caught my attention. It was the car chase, or more specifically, the driver being chased. I couldn't see them very well, being as they were in a car chase, but something about them made me pay attention.

I watched as they played live footage of the chase. The car turned and- crash. It hit a vehicle, a parked vehicle. I winced. No one could survive a crash that bad. Well, WE could, but we weren't your normal, everyday criminals.

The cops sped to a stop and started getting out of their vehicles. Only a few holding up their guns, the rest thought it was pointless since the person was most obviously dead. Like Max was.

What happened next shocked me and all of the officers, making the ones with guns drop them.

The driver jumped out of the car, swaying only a little bit. I could tell it was a girl, probably around my age. I couldn't see her face on the TV screen though, just a mess of blonde hair. It was amazing that she was alive and only slightly injured.

More amazing then that though, is when she unfurled her wings and shot up into the sky, faster then any of the cars in the chase had been going.

"Oh. My. God." Nudge whispered.

"Is- how -" sputtered Gasman.

I remained silent, not knowing what to say. The girl had wings. The same wings as Max. Blonde hair, like Max. Could fly 200 miles per hour, like Max.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Iggy shouted, frustrated.

Angel smirked and turned to the speechless me.

"Max is back."


	8. Chapter 8: Broken

Chapter 8  
Max's Point of View

* * *

I winced with every stroke of my wings. I pressed my arms to my sides, trying to decrease the pain in my ribs and maybe stop the bleeding. I looked down, my eyes hazy. I could just barely see the flashing lights of cop cars in the distance and I slowed down from my warp speed.

I fell onto a tree limb ungracefully. My eyes were half closed and my breathing rigid. I was hurt bad. I felt blood trickle down my face, not quite knowing where exactly it was coming from. There was a sharp pain in both sides of my ribs. Possibly broken bones and/or a piece of metal in my sides.

I didn't know what to do. Tears streamed down my face, mixing with blood and dirt. The pain was way too much. The only thing I could think of at the moment was pain. Lots of it.

I tried to move, but found my body suddenly immobile except for shaking. I could hear a chopper overhead but barely registered the sound. My eyes were closing and I sucked in a breath.

Was I going to die? It seemed stupid that this would be what killed me. A car crash, of all things. After all the things, metal and non-metal, I'd faced I was going to die from a stupid car. I groaned.

I barely registered a pair of hands carefully lifting my from the tree limp. I lost consciousness and went completely still.


	9. Chapter 9: Arrested

Chapter 9  
Max's Point of View

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I groaned and felt pressure on my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly, looking up into the face of a woman I didn't know. I was on alert immediately.

Unfortunately, I couldn't move my whole body or anything at all really, so fighting stance wasn't an option.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled, sounding positively vicious. She looked startled and frightened. Good.

"M-m-my name is Marianne. I'm your nurse."

"Nurse? What the-" I shut up, remembering the accident and said in a flat voice, "Am I at a hospital or am I at an secret facility with mad scientists that want to act like my friend while really planning, in detail, my death?"

She looked shocked at my question, "A hospital of course!"

I stayed silent and tried to look around the room the best I could without moving. I could see lots of bandages on me and IVs on both of my hands. There was also a heart monitor, which had made the beeping that had woken me up.

I sighed as Marianne took my pulse. Something about her made me want to trust her, but of course, I didn't actually trust her.

Suddenly something occurred to me.

"How did you guys, you know, save me without the proper information about my, uh, species?"

"We got the information from the hospital were your-" she struggled for the right wording, "Friend, one of the other ones like you, was hurt. We got the average heart rate, blood samples, and such as well as some of your other info. Your mother was also quite helpful."

"Mrs. Martinez is here? Where?" I croaked out, anxious to see her. I needed a familiar face before I went completely loco.

"She isn't here." the nurse said quietly, sounding nervous.

"Where is she then? She has to be here!" I exclaimed. There was no way mom would leave me alone if she knew where I was.

"She- they arrested her, Max."

Can't say I was suspecting that one.


End file.
